charmedfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel
Daniel Pierce is the son of Robert Pierce and Karen Pierce. He is also one of the most powerful and well-respected Elders, as well as the mentor of Gideon. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast a spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate an object or person by use of a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and individuals with the mind. :*'Telematerialization:' The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects with the mind through orbs. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond what is humanly possible. *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. :*'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people to another location. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *'Healing:' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *'Invisibility:' The ability to make oneself invisible to others. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *'Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in premonitions. :*'Intuition:' The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows him to sense and predict attacks. :*'Astral Premonition:' The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. :*'Sharing Visions:' The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to speak and understand the language of their charges. *'Empathy:' The ability to feel to a degree what their charges are feeling. *'Memory Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate a person's memories. *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate heat. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate light. *'Shielding:' The ability to create protective electrically charged force fields. *'Regeneration:' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or other forms of magic. *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to project oneself into someone else's dream and manipulate it. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to open a vortex or portal to other locations, planes and times. *'Previous Powers:' Powers that Daniel formerly possessed. See Also *Magical Transformations *Death Count *Alternate Universe Appearances Daniel appeared in a total of 58 episodes throughout the series and 7 issues so far. Season 5 *Siren Song *The Eyes Have It *Sam, I Am *The Importance of Being Phoebe *Centennial Charmed *House Call *Main Cast: starting with Sand Francisco Dreamin' Season 6 to 7 *Main Cast *Did not appear in Love's A Witch *Did not appear in Scry Hard Season 8 *Forever Charmed Season 9 *Mortal Enemies *The Heir Up There *The Charmed Offensive *The Heavens Can Wait *Reversal of Misfortune *The Darklight Zone *The Power of 300 Category:Magical Beings Category:Elders Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical School Professors Category:Comic Characters